


万事还是偷的好

by zhongerdetuzi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongerdetuzi/pseuds/zhongerdetuzi
Summary: 白首富是魏有钱的秘密情人，有一天他出差回来，趁着白保险没在家，于是和魏有钱颠鸾倒凤，不知天地为何物





	万事还是偷的好

魏有钱醒来的时候刚好五点  
他的爱人坐在他身旁，穿着那件和他一起在商场打折的时候买的情侣睡衣。  
魏有钱睡的迷迷糊糊，力气只够撑起身子，所以他没能亲吻到对方的泪痣，而是落在了有些干涩的唇上，摩擦的生疼。  
染着亮红色的短发男子欣欣然接受了这个吻，他搂住了魏有钱的腰，像是要借给他一些力气，实则是伸手下去揉捏魏有钱挺翘的臀。  
魏有钱跨在人身上，主动的将臀交到了对方的手里“出差还顺利么？”  
男人伸手去掏润滑油，碰掉了写着去“我要去隔壁市出差，晚上六点左右回来”的便笺和装着护照的钱包。  
“我回来的比预计快两天”他没有直接回答，而是带着些愉悦的挑开了魏有钱的睡裤边缘，轻轻松松的探进去一根手指，甬道的湿滑使他挑起了一边的眉毛。  
魏有钱仿佛做了坏事被发现一般，在男人审视的眼光下垂下睫毛，主动亲吻着男人的嘴唇，脖颈，甚至在上面留下了圆圆的痕迹。  
“小孩子”男人闷哼了一声，将第二根手指也毫不犹豫的探了进去按着前列腺的那一点坏心眼的摩擦，磨的魏有钱软了身子，吻也软趴趴的落在了肚子上。  
“老头子”魏有钱忿忿地吐槽，叼起一块腹部皮肉悠悠的磨牙，却不料男人托着他的臀，没有预兆的毫不怜惜的捅了进去。  
“啊！”两个人不约而同的感叹出声。  
魏有钱扶着男人的肩膀半晌没说一句话，他射了，硬生生的被操射的，他的呼吸沉沉的喷在男人的脖颈，烧的对方的皮肤又红了一块。  
“你倒是热情”男人爱怜的从头发抚摸到尾椎，默默的将还在收缩的穴口掰开进入的更深，然后把着魏有钱瘦的能摸得到骨头的背和腰动的又快又猛，似乎要把身上的人劈成两半。  
“我太想你了”魏有钱缓过些劲儿来，从嗓子里掐出断断续续的呻吟和嘶哑着的思念。  
“我也是，我走在纽约的街头的时候就想我应该带着你来才对”男人的手慢慢的往上挪，按住了魏有钱胸前的两粒茱萸，狠狠的揉扁搓圆，然后用手掌包裹着，这样保证每次活动乳首都能和手掌热情的摩擦“我住的酒店房间有一扇很大的落地窗，夜景很好”  
“我和你在一起还有机会看夜景么”魏有钱的膝盖跪的发麻，但他还是在人顶进来的时候向下沉腰，企图和人达成另一种融合。  
“不，你会的”男人露出了一副近乎狡诈的微笑，他停下了挺动，在魏有钱的耳边小声蛊惑着，趁魏有钱还羞于这个邪恶的主意的时候慢慢的退出去，又按着他的腰将魏有钱顶在了自己的身上“我很喜欢这个想法，有机会试试？”  
魏有钱仰着头，指甲掐在男人的肩膀上掐出了几个半月形的痕迹，汗水打湿了他的头发，顺着脖颈流下来滴在对方的胳膊上，换来了更快的挺动。  
床顶的墙上还挂着他两年前拍的结婚照，魏有钱专门请了最专业的摄影团队，就为了拍一张只有两个人的照片。  
他穿着一身棕底嵌千鸟格的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，像极了油画里阴险狡诈的资本家。  
但脸上的笑容却是称得上憨厚可爱，还显露出对着婚姻生活的期盼。  
而他的丈夫，带着年轻人最流行的金丝框眼镜，努力将不安和紧张的情绪压在眼底。  
魏有钱低下头，将思绪拉回这场掠夺一般的性事，反倒是引起了男人的不满，他撸了一把魏有钱的胯前挺立“怎么？照片不好看？”  
“没有，好看的很”魏有钱唔了一声，差点从男人身上跌下去，更给了对方折腾他的权利。  
“那就多看一会，多有纪念意义。你穿着那身西装好看极了，我记得还是我给你选的”男人抬起魏有钱的下巴，强迫他盯着照片里的年轻人“你爱死那张脸了对不对，那么年轻，那么有朝气”  
“我……”魏有钱闭上眼睛，手按着男人的肚子被动接受挺动，上半身挣扎着试图摆脱控制。  
男人发现了他的不配合，撑起身子直接咬住了魏有钱的喉结，像猎豹抓住了他心心念念的猎物“那你就看着我，亲爱的。你看得到，也摸得到，因为我就在你面前。”  
魏有钱艰难的睁开眼睛，喉结处的啃咬痒痒的，又有些痛，他感受到了一丝危险，却为此而兴奋起来。  
“你喜欢这样的游戏，有钱。”男人感觉到包裹着他的物什的甬道变得更加湿润温热，这让作为掠夺者的他有些满足。  
“是的，我喜欢。”魏有钱到了临界点，他动情的将男人鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜摘了下来，倾身亲吻对方的眼睫和泪痣。  
“但我们没有太多时间了”掠夺者的声音突然变得冷酷又无情“游戏要结束了，有钱，现在几点了”  
手机在这个时候突然亮了，17:58分的四个数字明晃晃的照进魏有钱的眼睛里。  
白保险是刚过晚上六点五分踏进家门的，他在玄关脱了鞋，在鞋柜里翻找着自己常穿的那双拖鞋，但是没找到。  
他光着脚踏进客厅，对着坐在沙发上的男人打了声招呼，然后蹦蹦跳跳的进了厨房“哥哥，我回来了，我们今晚吃什么啊”  
魏有钱转过身，脸被厨房的热气蒸的有点红“红烧肉还有冬瓜汤，出差辛苦了，快去洗手。”  
“好嘞”年轻的小伙子张着手臂，抱住他年长的丈夫，在人脸上留下了火热的一个吻在迈着轻松的脚步踏进洗手间。  
魏有钱看着年轻人的背影消失在门后，才舔去了嘴角的白浊，露出了餍足而满意的笑容。


End file.
